SakuraDemyx stories
by Ultimafangirl
Summary: Different stories that I thought up that concern my fav pairing. SakDem Style and universes vary. Unknown update. 2nd story up.
1. Dance

This is not owned by me in any way shape or form. So don't sue me.

* * *

_**The Dream**_

She turned a bright pink as he placed a soft kiss on her hand. With a smile he took her hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

The two danced silently. Lost in their own private world. Her dress flowed around her while his dark robes were replaced with an outfit fit for a prince. Faint music could be heard echoing around them as he spun her around the room.

Time was forgotten as their dance continued without end. She leaned her head against his chest and smiled. Their steps slowed as the dance began to end. The two of them stood there for a moment. He held her tightly in his arms. He didn't want to let her go. She didn't want him to let go.

Then the darkness began to pour in. Her eyes widened as it began to circle around the two of them. When the darkness began to swallow him she tried to scream but couldn't. She tried to hold on to him. So he wouldn't leave. The tears flowed down her cheeks when he slipped through her fingers like water.

With a sad smile he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Before the darkness could take him completely she heard him whisper. "Good bye Sakura. I-" He was gone.

Sakura jolted awake. She looked out the window. It was a quiet night. Tears began to fall as she remembered the events of the day before. There had been the giant battle against the heartless. Then Demyx had…

She wiped the tears from her eyes and lay back down. She was tired but she didn't want to sleep. If she slept she would see Demyx die again…

A raindrop hit her window. Then another. And a third. Their speed was slow but even. The dripping noises had a tempo to them. A familiar tempo.

Sakura opened her window and looked outside. The stars could be seen in the night's sky. But she was hit by a drop. Sakura smiled as she shut the window, allowing the water melody to begin once more. She climbed back into her bed and looked toward the window once more.

"Good night Demyx." Sakura lay down and shut her eyes. Before she fell asleep she whispered one final thing. "I love you."

* * *

All right, explanation time.

There is a part of me that really thinks these two look good together. Plus I've been wanting to show Sakura with an Organization member for a while. I'm currently working on a multi-chaptered story that takes place before this however it is still in the planning stage.

If you have a problem with this pairing I don't mind. However if you decide to flame me with a message about how you disagree with it then I will retaliate.

Thank you.


	2. Nerves

I only own V and Alex. Nothing else.

* * *

**Nerves**

**Pairing: **Sakura/Demyx (friendship: Xigbar/Demyx)

"Nervous?" Demyx nearly jumped at the voice that was way too close to his ear.

"N-no!" He turned to see a grinning Xigbar who simply patted him on the shoulder.

"Right." Xigbar sat down next to Demyx and shook his head. "You'd better start telling the truth or I'll _accidently_ tell Sakura about the time you-"

"Ok! Ok! I guess I'm a little nervous. Sorta..."

"Don't worry about it. _Everybody_ gets nervous about things like this!" He began to count off on his fingers. "Let's see... V nearly threw up, Luxord broke out in hives-"

"Didn't you coat his suit in itching powder?"

"How was I supposed to know he was allergic to the stuff!? Sheesh! Anyways: Saix-"

"Fine. I guess I _am_ a little nervous…" Demyx tried to look away from the older man who just laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Xigbar sighed. "Look, the more you feel that everything's going to mess up, it just means that the ending will be that much better."

"Really?"

"Trust me."

Demyx realized that Xigbar was right. Even after five bathroom breaks (two for the ring bearer, one for the flower girl, one for a bridesmaid, and one for Demyx himself), Alex knocking the Sakura over when he ran back after realizing he forgot the ring, and a few other …_minor_ problems Demyx was able to smile brightly as he saw Sakura walk down the aisle toward him. And as they shared a kiss he realized that nothing could ruin that day.

Not even falling down the church steps headfirst.

* * *

This was simply something that appeared in my head when attempting to re-write my current multi-chapter story. Sorry it's so short. Please read and review.

Also, if anyone is curious V (who is technically unnamed (long story why)) and Alex are OCs that I thought up when coming up with my versions of the pasts of the neophytes. V is Nelear/Larxene's best friend (and 'adopted' older brother) and Alex is Durol/Luxord's son.


End file.
